


Shamekru

by xclexatrashx



Category: Shameless (US), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclexatrashx/pseuds/xclexatrashx
Summary: Clarke has been taking care of her 5 younger siblings all her life. Her mother's a junkie and her dad's a drunk. After being fired from her job. Her best friend's husband helps her get a new one at Trikru Industries.Sorry I suck at summaries but please please please give this a try !!Takes place in shameless universe but with the 100 characters as the cast.Will somewhat follow plot.Fiona = Clarke 23Lip = Bellamy 19Ian =  Octavia 17Debbie = Tris 14Carl = Aden 13Liam = Wells 5 (baby wells?)Frank = Jake 52Monica = Abby 45V = Ontari 24Kevin = Roan 25(Twins = Maddie and Hannah?) (Hannah=Oc)Mickey = Raven 19Luna =  25Lexa and Anya are sisters that own Trikru Industries.Luna is Clarke's girlfriend. She's a junkie.Lexa and Anya are intersex. They share ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a try :) I'll be updating at least 3 times week. (Probably more lol). Anyways enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Should I continue this ?

Clarke sighs and tilts her head up at the tall building. "Are you sure he said Trikru?"  
"Yes, why what's wrong?" Ontari asks.  
Clarke clutches her shoulder bag and breathes in the cold winter air. "It's big." She looks around her and notice a few people giving her dirty looks. "And not what I was expecting."  
Ontari laughs on the other end. "You'll do fine. And you look great. Thanks to me."  
Clarke chuckles, and makes her way into the building. Her eyebrows raise slightly as she takes in her surroundings. The reception area looks expensive and sleek."Alright I'm in. I'll call after?"  
"You better. I'll pick the kids up". Ontari gives a quick good luck and the phone hangs up.  
Clarke puts her phone in her bag and makes her way to the front desk. The woman looks up and gives Clarke a quick once over. She's tall, brunette, and has bright hazel eyes. She flicks her hair over her left shoulder, and gives Clarke a bored look whilst raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.  
"I'm here to see Ms. Woods." Clarke says.  
The woman narrows her eyes a little. "Do you have an appointment?"  
Clarke gives a small smile. "Yes, I do. I'm here for-"  
The woman cuts her off, and rolls her eyes. "Name?"  
Clarke taps her fingers against the edge of the desk. "Clarke. Clarke Griffin."  
The woman types something quickly on the computer sitting in front of her. "You can go up. Second floor, first door on your left." She smirks and looks towards the elevator. "Oh and you'll have to take the stairs. I'm afraid the elevator is out of service." She gives Clarke another quick look over. " Looks like you could use it though."  
Clarke narrows her eyes at the woman. Then turns and heads up the stairs. Once she reaches the the second floor she is partly out of breath. She knocks on the door given to her.  
A smooth firm voice on the other side tells her to come in.


	2. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry this took so long, life happened :/  
> Anyway I need a beta ? If anyone is interested hmu.  
> Also I have this outfit in real life lol it's my favorite one :)

A soft knock on Lexa's door stirs her from her thoughts.  
"Come in." The door cracks open and a girl steps in. Lexa can't help but rake her eyes over the girls figure. She's wearing a soft pink long sleeve shirt. The ends of the sleeve flare out, and the plunging neckline shows off the tops of the girls generous cleavage. She's wearing a black satin skirt with a small slit in each side, and Lexa's mouth goes a little dry at the swell of the girls hips. Her eyes trail over nice shapely ivory legs to a pair of platform ankle boots. She looks up to find a pair of striking blue eyes already looking at her. Lexa sits back in her seat and spreads her legs a little bit. Her left elbow rests on the arm of desk chair, and she covers her mouth and chin with her hand. She notices a black peacoat in the girls hand, and gestures her to the coat rack by the door. The girl turns to hang her coat, and Lexa feels her expensive suit pants tighten as she holds back a groan. The girls backside is full, and round. Lexa wants to press her thumbs into the deep dimples at the small of her back, and-   
"Excuse me?" The girl crosses her arms.  
Lexa smirks, and gestures to the empty seat in front of her desk. "You must be Clarke."  
"Yes, I am" Clarke stares a moment longer, and takes a seat in the chair across from her.  
"You're here for the assistant position?" Lexa asks  
"Yes" Clarke says  
Lexa flickers her eyes to something on the wall before settling back on Clarke. "You're hired"  
Clarke sputters and her eyes go wide. "You didn't even ask me anything."  
"So you don't want the job?" Lexa laughs  
Clarke's eyes narrow " Of course I want the job."  
Lexa smirks "Well you've got it. Come back Monday."  
Clarke stands, grabs her peacoat, and opens the door. Before she walks out she turns and a soft smile is settled on her face. "Thank you." Before Lexa can reply she's gone, and there's a soft click of the door closing. Lexa stands, and goes to her refrigerator. As she's pulling out a water bottle her office door slams open. She turns, and Costia saunters in. "Hey babe."  
 Lexa sighs. "Hey love".  
"You're not hiring that girl are you?"  
"She's already hired Costia. Anya needs an assitant."  
"Then why didn't Anya interview her?"  
"Costia...I'm hungry, and I only have a thirty minute lunch break."  
Costia huffs and sits down. "So I want to go to La Lenas it'll be great........"  
   
  



End file.
